Supernatural: Ballad of the Broken Heart
by Perrow
Summary: A mysterious brutal murder occurs in St. Helena, California where a teenage boy was discovered with his heart removed and bloody writings all over his bedrooms walls about his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

_**Ballad of the Broken Heart**_

Every story has a beginning and an end, some kind of conclusion always follows a racing heart with a sound mind. Humans, as a race, run from fear. Fear is a topic that is discussed openly, and privately, it is something that people boast about lacking but when confronted with the end of the story fear comes to them with a proposal; fight, or run.

Sam and Dean Winchester are different, these are men that desire to change the fate of a story. These men devour fear in their hearts and give peace to those who need it, nay, those who deserve it. What more good could come from the heart of a man who calls upon fear into his life in order to bring hope and peace into someone who is unable to withstand the forces of darkness? This is a dark chapter in their lives, one which confronted them with a question not to their ability to reason with fear but with themselves. What happens when it is not fear that comes for you, but the very essence of who you are deteriorating right before your very eyes? Is it not fear that would then bring back the person who you believe that you are? If not, then there is not much hope for those with near-sighted emotion, and if a man wanted to divert the fate of another who was trying to divert that fate as well, only one could prevail. So in the end, what destiny does the person playing the role ultimately fulfil, and what measures the power in which fate should be diverted?

It was a sunny Thursday in St. Helena, California as Lacey reached for her keys. She had just gotten home from netball practice, they were in the right pocket of her skirt, so she put it into the keyhole of her two story house. The house was brilliant, it was a dream home for any loving family. There was a white-picket fence out the front, accompanied by a clean driveway and a well groomed garden. There were white linings and gutters all over the house, with frilly curtains on the off side of the elegant large windows.

She unlocked the door and walked through, only to her her mother call from the kitchen. "Lacey, Dale just called earlier asking when you'd be home. Give him a call will you?" She suggested. "Yeah, mum. I'll do that now." She replied. She went past the dining room and walked up the staircase, taking a left turn into her room. It was painted pink and blue, with a bookshelf by the side of the window. There was a double bed with stars on the quilt cover next to a bedside table that had a lamp, a laptop and a cup of water. The rest of the room had a few clothes and tools here and there, it was fairly neat. There was a home phone hooked up to her wall socket, which she used to make calls. Throwing her bag onto her bed, she picked it up and dialled her boyfriend's number.

The phone rang for a while and he picked up.

"Hello?" Dale asked.  
"Hey babe, you were trying to call?" Lacey replied, kicking her shoes off and jumping onto her bed, his voice sounded a bit wobbly.

"This is really awkward, but I think there's a homosexual stalking me." He said. Lacey broke out into laughter.  
"No, no babe, I'm serious. I'm not kidding, I think there's a total queer trying to get with me." He insisted. Lacey's laughter calmed.

"You're kidding me, right?" Lacey asked sarcastically. "Everybody knows that you're not interested in men, besides, what gay guy would want to get with a local high school football team leader?" There was a silence, and Dale smirked.

"Look, Lacey." Dale stated firmly. "This is absolutely crazy. But you have to believe me, this boy came to me and licked my neck. I almost hit the guy but when I turned around to smack him he was backing away and winking at me." He continued, starting to sound more and more worried.  
Lacey started to pay more attention. "You're not kidding, are you?" She asked.  
There was a bit of silence in the air, until Dale broke it.

"Okay, Lace. Please come to visit me. I need you with me." He begged, suddenly.

"What? Now? I just got home from net-" Lacey began to argue before she was interrupted.  
"Please understand, I know it's difficult but if there's one time I need you its now." He replied.

"Oh, Dale you know I can't resist you. Well just let me get my things and I'll head over, okay. Mum shouldn't mind and dad's out on a work conference." She said to him, joyfully.  
"Thanks baby, really! Oh, and there's another thing." Dale began. "I've got some of that protection so like you said, you'd be ready soon and I think we should do it tonight." He told her.

"Sweetie, uh... I'm not sure that I'm ready for this yet but we will see." She told him.

Dale let out a bit of a smirk. "Yeah, okay. Well I'll see you after alright." He reassured.

"Yeah, of course." Lacey replied.

The phone clicked and Dale had hung up. Lacey put the phone back in the cradle and went to get changed. She looked out the window as she took her top off and she noticed a boy staring directly at her. From the distance of the two story window it looked like he had long black hair and red bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Ugh, creep." She said to herself as she closed the blinds.  
Lacey put on the rest of her clothes and walked out of her room to get some snacks before she leaves, taking a different bag as opposed to her school and netball one, and heading out the door and down the road.

Lacey noticed, that as she was walking the boy she saw earlier was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh of relief, she didn't want to have to verbally attack anyone else this week. She was constantly getting into fights at school, most 15 year olds were fairly confident in the small area so they would often get into violent arguments. Dale lived about 4km away from Lacy, so it was a fair distance, perhaps a 30 minute walk. Most of the area was really well done, since her city was so small, there was money to make even the rural areas stand out lush.

Finally, she approached Dale's house. It wasn't nearly as done up as her house, and her parents weren't quite fond of his approach towards life despite that they both went to the same private school. It had a corrugated iron fence along the side with a short driveway. The rest of the house seemed pretty average. She walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, peering through the stained glass window as she usually does waiting for a shadow to move to come open the door. About half a minute past with no answer, so she knocked again.

"Dale!" She called.

There was no reply, and no movement in the house. She looked to the side to see that his gate was open so she walked through, and around the side. The back of his house was really underdeveloped, it had a playground that looked as if it hadn't been used since the 70's and some green material over the wooden verandah that was torn up.  
Lacey walked underneath the shelter and went to open the back door which was open.

She called out to her boyfriend again, "Dale!" but there was no answer, still. She immediately made the decision to walk to his room, and the door was shut which was odd. His parents don't get home until midnight because of late shifts and his door is usually open.  
Lacey reached to the doorknob to open the door.

A feeling of horror rushed through her arms, dropping her bag and letting out a hysterical scream as she saw her boyfriend tied to his bed with his heart cut out. Blood covered the walls in writing, that read many different statements such as "Well so the rabbit falls through the hole, fascinating for my Lacey. She loves me, she loves me!" along with "Little boy, you took my Lacey, her heart is so racey, my little Lacey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Impala drove fast along the Route 66 highway, its black paint glimmering in the night. Dean looked at Sam with a concerned look.  
"So tell me why this case was so important, again?" Dean asked.  
Sam was flicking through a few articles that he had printed off of the internet. "Well it says here that Dale Michigan, local teenage football player was found brutally murdered in his home just under two nights ago."  
Dean scratched his head.

"Messed up. So then what business do we have heading over there, why can't the police go and sort it out?" Dean asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"Well there was writing all over the wall that mentioned the victim's girlfriend, and symbols that match up to what Meg was using with her Dava rituals." Sam explained, constantly looking back and forth between Dean and his pages which he actively flicked through.  
"What, you mean that blonde bitch? Besides how do you know that this is a real case, Sam. Those symbols could be anything." Dean argued, his glossy eyes planted on the night road ahead.

"It was written in the boys blood, Dean." Sam sternly claimed.  
There was a silence between the two brothers for a moment.  
"Alright, Sammy. St. Hether it is." He smirked.  
"St. Helena." Sam corrected in annoyance.  
"St. Helena." Dean replied softly, gripping his lips together.

Sam and Dean pulled up passing the sign of St. Helena's welcome by the time it was getting dark on Sunday evening. They stopped on the side of the road.

"So where exactly is our first lead, Sam? I don't know about this." Dean said with diffidence.

Sam looked at him and smirked in disbelief. "Dean, dad's gone and we need to save people's lives. We don't know how many more people could get hurt from this. We have all the evidence we need, isn't this what you want to do?" He argued.  
Dean looked at Sam indifferently. "Don't bring dad into this okay." He replied, after a moment of silence Dean continued. "You know what, never mind. Just tell me where the address is."  
An awkward silence continued for another moment, and Sam pulled out his paperwork with a sigh.  
"Well I guess the best place to begin would be to interview the girl." Sam suggested.  
Dean did a gesture with his face that looked as if he were saying 'fair enough' and put the key in the ignition, and driving into the city.

"An address would be nice." Dean fussed.  
Sam shuffled through a few other papers, pulling one out and holding it up.  
"We have to head over to 23 Eastview Tce." Sam told Dean.  
Dean pulled up at a gas station, getting out his pride and joy and opening the back seat. He took out a suit from the back of the chair which was still in its wrapping, throwing it at Sam.  
"The shoes are in the back seat, don't forget your fake ID." Dean smirked, pushing the car door shut and taking out a window washer from the water bucket. "I'll be over in a moment." He added, gliding around to the back window, banging on it, and waving at Sam who was still in the car, throwing an annoying smile.

Once the two were in some more fitting attire they pulled up at the Dame residence, getting out the car with their ID's ready and walking through the gate.  
"Nice house." Dean smirked.  
Sam ignored this approaching the door so that he could knock on it.  
A lady answered after a few seconds, she looked like she hadn't slept in a few night and her hair was scruffy and blonde.

Sam and Dean held their FBI badges up to the woman.  
"Agent Miles and Davis, we're investigating the death of Dale Michigan and we'd like to interview your daughter as we believe that there may be some leads on the killer." Dean spoke formally, as Sam stood by him with a slight smile.  
"The police only just left about four hours ago, the poor girl is under enough stress having just lost her boyfriend. Don't you have enough evidence, what could she possibly not have already told you?" The girl's mother angrily countered.  
"Listen." Sam began. "We can't stress how much we understand how hard this is for your daughter and the pressure it's putting on you but we want nothing more than to get this case sorted so that we can put her mind to rest." Sam explained to her.  
The mother was silent for a moment before steadily shaking her head in agreement at the floor, opening the door wider and inviting them in.  
"Follow me this way then, men." She agreed.

The woman took Sam and Dean up to Lacey's bedroom where she was on her bed, writing notes and throwing them at the ground. The room was messy, with clothes on the floor and small bits of half eaten food around the place. She ignored that they were there.  
"Lacey Dame?" Sam asked, smiling at the girl.  
There was no reply.  
"I'd just like to ask you a few questions, we're with the FBI and we believe that we may be able to help with finding the killer if you'd co-operate." Sam added as he slowly walked in, followed by his brother.  
The girl dropped her notes, and looked at Sam. Her eyes were dull and pale.  
"Will it bring Dale back to life?" She asked.  
Sam looked at the ground and took a breath to say something before he was interrupted.  
"I said, can you bring my boyfriend back to life, or not?" She sternly inquired.  
Sam looked at her, with almost a tear in his eye.  
"No." He said. "But I know what it's like to lose someone special, and believe me we want nothing more than to find this killer and put him in his rightful place." Sam emotionally spoke.  
Lacey looked at him again, and got up out of her bed, she was in her pyjamas.  
"You do care." She said. "Mum." She added, nodding. Her mother closed the door behind Dean and left.

Lacey turned around, began to slowly pace as if she were frail and weak as hair hair brushed through her face.  
"So what do you want to know, what can I possibly tell you?" Lacey asked, tearing up.  
Sam walked over to her bed and sat down, while Dean remained by the door looking around intently.  
"Lacey I know that you were close to your boyfriend. Can you tell us if Dale had any problems with people, serious problems." Sam asked as Lacey began to cry.  
"I don't know, people didn't like him at school. Well anyone that was unpopular, I really hate to say anything bad about him. I love him so much, but he was mean to some of the lower class students." She cried, as Sam could only make out a few of the words clearly.  
"But would it have been enough to incite this?" Sam asked.  
"No!" Lacey yelped, "He was a bit of a jerk at times but nobody would have ever wanted this upon him!" She exclaimed, still muffled by the tears.  
Sam started to look a bit puzzled. He took a bit of a breathe with a concerned look, not knowing what to say with his mouth open slightly.  
"Did Dale... Did anything... strange happen before he died? Something out of the ordinary, unusual, anything?" Sam asked.  
Lacey looked at Sam as if she were disgusted.  
"Why are you asking me this?" She asked.  
Sam sighed. "Please, this could honestly mean the difference between finding some answers or not. You have to trust me." He insisted.  
Lacey looked at Sam again, but this time she looked slightly hopeful. "Yes, there is one thing." She said.  
"What is it, Lacey?" Sam asked.  
Lacey began to get a bit upset. "Well when I talked to Dale on the phone before he died, he said that he was licked on the neck by a homosexual and that he felt that he was being followed by him." She told Sam.

Dean tried to hide a smirk, and Sam shot him a glare which stopped it, and then turned his head toward the ground and remained in silent for a moment.  
"Well, thank you. I think that's all that we need to know for now." Said Sam, getting up.  
"Wait!" Lacey exclaimed. Sam stopped and looked at her. "There is one more thing." She added.  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
Lacey looked up at him. "Well, I don't know how relevant this is but I saw a strange boy peering at me just before I left to go to Dale's house. He had black hair down to his shoulders and his eyes were red." Lacey described.  
"Wait, did you say his eyes were red?" Asked Sam.  
Lacey looked up at him. "Yes, they were." She muttered. Sam looked at Dean.  
"Maybe he was just wearing contact lenses, if it's gay boy, I mean." Dean spoke, for the first time with a smile.  
"Dean!" Sam snapped.  
"Oh, no no I don't mean that his eyeballs were red. He was too far away for me to see that." Said Lacey. "They were just reddened, he looked tired, or as if his eyes were sore." She described.  
Sam looked at Dean, and turned back to Lacey.  
"Well, thank you for the information, I'm sure that this will be very helpful." Sam commended, turning to Dean and tapping him on the shoulder.  
The two walked out of the room and down the stairs to where Lacey's mother was.  
"Agent Miles, Davis." She said.  
Sam and Dean bowed their heads to her as they headed out the door. "Thank you for your time, I hope all is well, we will solve this case." Dean reassured.

The two headed over to the car.

"So what do you think?" Asked Dean as he opened his door.  
"I really don't know. It doesn't make sense, first the brutal murder of a teenage boy and followed by him being stalked by a homosexual?" Sam explained, with a puzzled look.  
Dean started up his ignition, and started to drive. "A vengeful spirit, maybe?" Dean suggested.  
"That doesn't explain the writing on the wall, about Lacey. Whoever this person was they know her, and that means they would have come into contact with her at some point." Sam countered.  
Some more silence lay in the air.  
"Well come on, Sammy. Think about it. This guy was apparently a jerk in high school, right? So maybe he pushed this guy to suicide, who had a crush on his girlfriend." Suggested Dean for the second time.  
"It's plausible, actually." Said Sam with a bit of surprise in his face.  
Dean drove the Impala over to the local hotel and parked it in one of the slots. He had previously booked a room before they got there and payed by credit card.

The two brothers got out of the car and opened up room 19. It looked fairly simple for a hotel room, nothing out of the usual. There were two double beds and a shower, a bit of a dining area with most of the floor covered in clean carpet.  
Sam pulled out his laptop and put it on the desk, opening it.  
5 minutes past, and Dean was shaving his face in the bathroom when he heard an angry call from the living room suddenly.  
"Dean!" Shouted Sam in a rage.  
"Yeah, what is it Sammy?" He called.  
Sam walked into the bathroom with his laptop, opening it to the web browser which had images of two naked women on the front page. There was a huge title up the top labelled "BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES".  
Dean looked at Sam confused, with a toothbrush stuffed in his mouth.  
Sam let out a sigh. "Dean can you not touch my stuff, please? I don't want to see this every time go to do some research." He asked.  
"It wasn't me, a ghost did it. I swear!" Dean called in a cheeky voice as Sam walked back into the main room so he could do some checking up.

About an hour later Sam crashed on his bed. "I couldn't find anything, I just hope that this isn't any Dava issues. The last time we fought them we almost died, I'm also not keen on the whole shadows in the dark thing." Sam said to Dean, laying on his back.  
"Well, by the looks of it we've got a suicidal adolescent homosexual boy. That's the best lead we have right now, so we should go on that before we start worrying about ancient gods coming to have us for dinner." Dean reassured. "Just get some sleep, Sammy. We'll go to the library tomorrow and see if we can get any answers."  
"Well, I sure hope so. This case is starting to bother me." Sam replied.


End file.
